Various systems have been utilized for handling and treating an air stream containing particulates from spray paint or the like. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,395,972 describes a system for cleaning the air of dust and noxious fumes in a spray paint booth. The Hardison apparatus is quite large, and stationary, making it difficult to utilize in many spray painting situations.
A mobile air cleaning apparatus is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,909,815 which provides a base with an intake vent in the upper surface, and an exhaust vent positioned over the base, such that a vehicle being painted may be positioned between the base and overhanging exhaust vent. However, that apparatus is limited to use of vehicles of a predetermined size, or other objects to be painted which may be positioned over the top of the base.